Spittin' Image
by Rackuhn
Summary: It’s been said that somewhere in this world there is someone who looks like you. One of the Dukes is going to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Spittin' Image**

A/N: Just a pre-Smallville/Dukes of Hazzard crossover. Not much Smallville cannon here, just a little fun with one of the characters though—can you guess which one? This takes place just before the first season of DOH.

Oh, I also don't own any of the Dukes or Smallville characters, just doing this for kicks and the fact that it has been snowing all month long (I'm talking feet of snow, people, not inches) and has been too cold to do anything outside (except for the shoveling, snow blowing, etc.). Is it Summer yet? Anyway, enough of my whining and on with the story. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful summer day and eighteen year old Jonathan Kent found himself enjoying it even if he was in his father's old pick up truck and not in Kansas anymore. He smiled as the wind blew through his long, blonde hair and tapped his fingers to the music that was playing on the radio. He was on his way to Atlanta, sent there by his father Hyrum, to pick up a much needed part for the farm's tractor. He had just graduated from high school and was anxious just to get out after being cooped up in his classes for the last few months. When Jonathan found out that the only place to get the tractor part was in Atlanta, he quickly volunteered to run and pick it up, wanting to have a small adventure by taking some of the back roads. He knew it would take him about two days to get to Atlanta and his father wasn't too excited about the idea of him going by himself on such a long trip, but when Hyrum saw the longing look in his son's eyes, he knew that he would have to let the boy go and do this.

He was only about an hour outside of Atlanta but his bladder was telling him that he'd better stop now or he would have bigger problems to worry about. Driving down the dirt roads of a small town called Hazzard, he came upon a small establishment called the Boars Nest. It wasn't a place that he would normally visit but at this point, he had no choice. Pulling into the parking lot, he got out of the truck and headed inside. The place was pretty much what he expected; a small bar type atmosphere with enough tables to hold a small crowd, and an area for dancing, but it was still empty being so early in the morning. Going over to the bar he caught the bartender's attention.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the men's room is?"

Jerry the bartender turned to see the familiar looking man staring back at him and just chuckled. "Cute Bo," Jerry answered. "Ya know darn well where the men's room is."

"_Bo? Who's Bo?"_ Jonathan thought to his head he looked back at the bartender. "Uh, I'm not sure who you think I am, but I really need to use your restroom."

"You're a funny man today, ain't ya," Jerry said as he pointed down the small hallway. "Right down there, _stranger_."

"Uh, thanks." Jonathan looked at the bartender with a funny expression on his face as he headed towards the bathroom. After finishing up his business he headed back to the barroom. "Thanks again," Jonathan said as he started heading towards the door.

"Hey Bo," Jerry called out and Jonathan stopped when he realized that he was the one the bartender was calling. "Ya know Boss' rules. Use the bathroom and ya gotta buy a drink," the bartender said as he pointed to a large sign saying exactly that.

Jonathan stared at the sign and blinked. "But I'm not thirsty," he replied, confused over this strange policy.

"Come on, Bo. Ya don't want ta get me in trouble do ya?" Jerry asked in a pleading voice.

Jonathan stood there and saw the look of desperation that the bartender was giving him. "Okay," he answered and moved back to the bar. "Give me a soda."

"A soda? No beer?" Jerry asked in surprise as he stopped himself before pulling the tap to the keg.

"Uh, I can't," Jonathan hesitantly replied. "I'm on my way to Atlanta."

"Ah, that makes sense," Jerry grinned as he handed Jonathan a glass filled with the carbonated beverage. "What's Uncle Jesse got ya pickin' up this time?"

"Uncle Jesse? Who's Uncle Jesse?" Jonathan asked as he took a gulp of his drink.

"Oh you're just full of it today," Jerry laughed. "Okay if ya don't want ta tell me…"

"Look, I'm not this Bo fellow that you think I am. My name is Jonathan Kent."

"Sure it is," Jerry smiled back. "What? Ya don't think Rosco will recognize ya if ya use another name?"

Jonathan stared at the bartender as he placed his money on the bar. "Uh, thanks for the drink," he said turning and quickly headed out the door.

"Yeah. See ya later, _Jon_," Jerry snickered as he watched his friend leave.

Jonathan walked out the door shaking his head at what just happened. When he got outside he saw two men standing in front of a truck that was packed full of electronic equipment with the smaller man, who was wearing an all white suite, handing over a package to the seedy looking character. Both men turned, wide eyed, when they saw the young, blonde haired man walk out the door. Not thinking anything of the situation, Jonathan excused himself as he pushed by the two, got into his truck, and drove off down the road.

"What do we do, Hogg," the larger man asked. "He saw us and this stolen equipment and can identify both of us."

"Just relax, Charlie. I know exactly who that boy is and I'll have my sheriff pick him up and hold him," Boss Hogg said as he watched the old truck rumble down the road. "In the meantime, you just take this stuff to the old farmhouse and stay out of sight until I meet up with you with the final arrangements for shipment."

Charlie turned and poked his finger into Boss' chest. "You better keep him under wraps, Hogg, 'cause I ain't taking the fall for this, especially for you, and if I find out that you can't take care of him, I will. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," Boss coward slightly, not liking the sound of the bigger man's threat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another snowy day here, about 12 inches fell today, plus the blowing and drifting, but at least we didn't get the ice like some parts of the States did. I am so ready for Summer. Anyway, chapter 2 is up. Hope you like it.**

**Spittin' Image**

**Chapter 2**

Riding down the dirt road, Jonathan checked to see how fast he was going when he saw the posted speed limit sign. He smiled when he saw that he was doing exactly fifty-five in a fifty-five mile an hour zone. However, just before he past the sign it mysteriously switched to fifteen miles per hour. As soon as he drove by, the distinctive sound of a police siren could be heard coming up from behind him.

Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane crowed at seeing that particular truck going through his speed trap, knowing that was the truck that Bo Duke was driving and that his little fat buddy wanted him to arrest Bo on any kind of charge that he could think of. Rosco was surprised though when instead of speeding up, the truck actually slowed down and pulled over. He had to slam on his brakes before he ran his patrol car into the back of the truck, missing it by mere inches.

Jonathan stopped the truck and blinked in complete confusion, wondering how that sign had suddenly changed from fifty-five to fifteen. He looked in the rearview mirror and watched as the local sheriff strutted up to his truck, chuckling as he came. "Problem officer?" Jonathan asked as he leaned out his window.

"Kew, kew, kew. I got ya now, Bo Duke," Rosco answered with a wide grin on his face.

Jonathan did a quick double take at what the man said. "Uh, sorry sir, but my name is Jonathan Kent not Bo Duke."

"Ohh, don't give me that line, Bo Duke. I know it's you and you're under arrest."

Jonathan swallowed hard. "Under arrest? For what?"

"I got ya for drivin' forty miles over the posted speed limit for starters."

"But the sign said fifty-five not fifteen," Jonathan argued. "It switched somehow!"

"Hush now, I'm not done," the lawman ordered then started giggling again. "Second, I got ya for grand theft auto and drivin' said stolen vehicle. That's a naughty, naughty."

"This truck isn't stolen," Jonathan protested. "It's my dad's truck. I'm driving it down to Atlanta to pick up a tractor part."

"Oooh, I got ya on another charge then," the lawman crowed. "Breakin' your probation by leavin' the county without permission."

"Probation?" Jonathan shouted. "Sheriff, I am not this Bo Duke you claim me to be. See?" Jonathan pulled out his license from his wallet and showed it to the lawman.

Rosco took it, looked at the valid driver's license, and smiled again. "Now ya really gone and done it," Rosco chuckled as he pointed his pen at the young man. "I got ya for usin' a fake license."

"That is not a fake license. That is a valid Kansas driver's license."

"Oh yeah? Since when have ya been livin' in Kansas?" Rosco countered.

"I've lived there all my life, Sheriff."

"Kew, kew. Shame, shame everybody knows your name, Bo Duke, and you're not gonna get away with it," Rosco said as he stepped back from the truck. "Now get out of there sos that I can cuff ya and stuff ya."

"I don't believe this," Jonathan muttered as he climbed out of the truck. He patiently stood there as the sheriff cuffed his hands in front of him. "Do I at least get my one phone call when we get back to the station?"

"Hush Bo," Rosco ordered. "With the charges I got against ya, ya won't be getting out anytime soon. I really got ya all right and the Boss is gonna be so proud of me. Now all I gotta do is have Enos tow your truck ta the impound." The sheriff continued to chuckle with glee as he pushed Jonathan into the back seat of his patrol car. "Kew, kew, I love, I love it. Police work is my life."

Jonathan was about to argue the point that he wasn't this Bo person but instead shook his head as he sat in the back of the patrol car trying to figure out what was going on while glumly watching the scenery go by. Fifteen minutes later, the sheriff's car pulled up in front of the courthouse and with Rosco's help, Jonathan got out of the back seat. He stood there looking around at the small town wondering how he managed to get himself into this mess.

Down the street, Hazzard's mechanical genius, Cooter Davenport, stood up from the car he was working on in time to see Rosco leading the other man inside. He chuckled at the thought of one of the Duke boys being in trouble again. Ole Cooter then ran himself over to the courthouse to find out what was going on, but instead of going inside to get his answers, he headed over to the window to sneak a peek into the jail cells. Kneeling down and looking through the small widow, he watched as Rosco shut the cell door and headed back upstairs while the blonde haired man began to pace. "Bo, hey Bo!" he quietly called out to his friend as soon as Rosco went back upstairs.

Jonathan turned around and looked at the greasy man that was peering in through the window. "You talking to me?"

"What'd Rosco get ya for this time, Bo?" Cooter grinned. "Uncle Jesse's gonna skin ya for getting in trouble again."

Jonathan shook his head and headed over to the window. "Listen, I don't exactly know what's going on around here, but I am not this Bo character that you think I am. My name is Jonathan Kent!"

Cooter cocked his head to the side as he listened to the man talking to him. Taking a closer look, he could see the subtle differences between this man and his friend. "Damn, ya look just like Bo," he said in awe. "Ya even sound like him expect y'all got an accent," he grinned back.

"I got an accent?" Jonathan questioned back, starting to feel very annoyed with this man. "Listen, I don't suppose you could somehow explain to the sheriff that I'm not this Bo Duke, could you? I really need to get going."

"Sorry Buddyroe, but I'm afraid that you're gonna be in there for a little while, unless…" Cooter broke off as he got a far away look in his eyes.

"Unless what?"

"I could always break ya out," Cooter grinned with excitement as he stood and started running.

"You can't break me out. I'll only get into worse trouble!" Jonathan shouted but to no avail. "I cannot believe this." He slowly sat back down on the cot and leaned his elbows onto his knees. He was lost in thought when he heard the metallic clang on the bars of the window. He stood up just before the bars pop away from the cement window frame, which soon allowed the face of the grinning mechanic to poke back through.

"Come on and give me your hand," Cooter yelled out.

"I can't just escape," Jonathan protested again but was only grabbed by the shirt collar and pulled up through the window. Just as he made it all the way through, he heard a shout coming from inside the building.

"Freeeeze, Bo Duke!" Rosco yelled out, seeing a pair of long legs trying to get a foothold against the wall before disappearing through the window.

Before Jonathan could do or say anything else, Cooter maneuvered him towards his truck and pushed him inside. "Hang on. This might get a bit bumpy," Cooter shouted as he slammed the truck in gear and took off down the road away from the courthouse.

"Are you crazy?" Jonathan hollered as he tried to right himself on the seat.

"They don't call me Crazy Cooter Davenport for nothin'," the mechanic laughed then with a loud "Yahoo!" he turned the corner, practically on two wheels, causing Jonathan to hold on for dear life.

"Just…just stop the truck," Jonathan begged as he was thrown against the door when Cooter took another turn.

"Nah, can't do that, Jon," Cooter said as he shook his head. "Besides, Sheriff Rosco wasn't about ta let ya go anyway."

"He wasn't?"

"Nope. See he thinks that you're Bo Duke and he's always tryin' his darndest ta arrest him and his cousin Luke."

"Why? What did they do?"

Usually nothing, but that don't stop Rosco none. Ya see him and Boss Hogg, he's Hazzard's County Commissioner, they're always tryin' ta think of ways of puttin' 'em behind bars because the boys always end up ruinin' one of Boss' schemes, which usually causes him ta loose a lot of money, which in turn makes him madder than a wet hornet."

"I see…I think," Jonathan replied, still trying to get his brain wrapped around what Cooter just said.

"And with ya bein' a dead ringer for Bo, well let's just say that an eight by ten cell would've been your new home for quite some time. So tell me, what did Rosco charge ya with?"

Jonathan closed his eyes as he tried to remember what the sheriff told him. "First he says he clocked me doing fifty-five in a fifteen mile an hour zone."

"Ahh, speed trap number three," Cooter nodded in understanding. "Go on."

"Then he told me that I was driving a stolen vehicle, which is actually my Dad's truck, breaking probation, and using a fake driver's license, which is actually mine."

"Whoo-wee does he have it out against Bo this time."

"Bo? It was me that he arrested."

"Only because ya look and sound just like Bo, well accept for that accent."

"But what am I going to do? He has my truck and my license, and I need to get to Atlanta to pick up a part for my Dad's tractor." Jonathan suddenly groaned out and leaned heavily against the seat.

"What? What's the matter?" Cooter asked becoming scared at the other man's reaction. "Ya sick or somethin'?"

"No, but I might be dead when my Dad finds out what happened and how much trouble I'm in."

"Shoot boy, this ain't trouble," Cooter chuckled back. "Trouble's when your still blows or your racin' engine decides ta die two hundred feet from the finish line."

"Well I'm sorry that I don't know much about stills and racing but I do know my Dad and he's not going to be happy about any of this, especially me losing his truck."

"Now don't ya fret none. I know some people that will be more than willin' ta help ya and they'll most likely have a lot of questions for ya too."

Jonathan turned to look at Cooter's crooked smile and sighed, wondering if his day could get any worse.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spittin' Image**

**Chapter 3**

Jesse looked up from feeding the chickens when he heard Cooter's truck coming up the drive and sliding to a stop beside his own truck. His mouth set in a grim line when he saw Cooter and Bo both climbed out. Jesse put the feed bucket down and headed over to the two boys. "Bo Duke, what in the world are ya doin' here? Why ain't ya pickin' up those buildin' supplies like I told ya ta?"

"Take it easy, Uncle Jesse," Cooter said as he ran around the front of the truck and stood between Jesse and Jonathan. "You're gonna find this hard ta believe, but this ain't Bo."

"First off, I ain't your Uncle Jesse, and second, what do ya mean that ain't Bo? Do ya think I'm goin' blind in my old age?"

"No, no, nothin' like that, Uncle…I mean Mr. Jesse, sir," Cooter chuckled. "But he really ain't Bo. Jesse Duke, I'd like ta introduce ya ta Jonathan Kent."

"Jonathan Kent?" Jesse asked as he took a closer look at the blonde haired man.

"Uh, yes sir," Jonathan answered nervously.

Jesse observed the man standing in front of him, seeing the wild, blonde hair, which was just a bit shorter than what his nephew was wearing, the flannel shirt, and the work boots that he wore. But what really confirmed it for Jesse was when he looked directly into Jonathan's eyes and saw the familiar blue but a different sparkle. "Why ya really ain't Bo, are ya?"

"No sir, I'm not," the young man answered. "Like Cooter told you, my name really is Jonathan Kent."

"Why you're the spittin' image of my nephew though," Jesse said as he stood back. "Ya two could pass for twins."

"That's what I've been gathering," Jonathan sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Cooter, just what is goin' on?" Jesse asked as he faced the mechanic.

"Well sir, I uh, sorta broke him out of Rosco's jail," Cooter answered nervously, now coming to realize that maybe what he had done wasn't such a good idea after all, especially with the way Jesse was scowling at him.

"Cooter Davenport, you thimble brained…" Jesse started to yell but stopped and calmed himself down. "Alright, one of yas start explainin' what's goin' on."

"Your sheriff mistook me for your nephew Bo when he pulled me over for speeding. He then charged me with grand theft auto, driving a stolen truck, using a fake driver's license, and probation violation. I swear Mr. Duke sir, I didn't do any of those things."

Jesse saw the desperation in the young man's eyes and smiled. "Now don't ya worry son, that ain't nothing that we haven't had ta deal with before."

"That's what Cooter has been kind of telling me," Jonathan sighed as he leaned against the tow truck.

"And when I saw Rosco draggin' him into the courthouse, I just assumed that it was Bo and went over ta talk ta him through the winda. But boy were my britches in a bind when I realized that he wasn't Bo after all," Cooter shrugged back. "That's when I decided ta break him out. Didn't figure on Rosco lettin' him go anytime soon."

"It's all right, Cooter," Jesse soothed as he placed a hand on the mechanic's shoulder. "Ya were only doin' what ya thought was best. But next time, ya might want ta think it through a bit more."

"Yes sir," Cooter answered, his head hung low.

"Well now, Jonathan, just where do ya hail from?"

"Smallville, Kansas, sir. My dad owns a farm back there and I was on my way to Atlanta to pick up a part for the tractor that broke down."

"A farmer ya say?" Jesse smiled proudly.

"Yes sir."

"What're your parent's names?"

"Hyrum and Jessica Kent."

Jesse stood there scratching his beard as he thought. "Kent, Kent. Nope, I don't know of any Kents bein' related ta us Dukes but maybe ya are on Bo's Mama's side. That would explain why ya look so much like Bo. So tell me, what is it that ya grow there?"

"Corn, wheat, hay, and a small herd of cattle."

"Well good fer your daddy," Jesse grinned. "It's nice ta meet a fella farmer."

"Thank you, sir," Jonathan grinned for the first time since he arrived in town.

Jesse was taken aback slightly when he saw the same crooked smile on Jonathan's face that Bo used. "Sorry it had ta be under these conditions though," Jesse said.

"I have to admit, it has been…interesting since I got here. I wanted to experience an exciting trip…well I guess I got my wish."

"Well, don't ya fret none, son. I'm sure we can take care of whatever ole Rosco has charged ya with."

"But that's the problem. He thinks that I'm Bo. He's got a whole mess of charges against him and I guess you could add escaping to the list now."

Jesse shook his head. "Like I said before, we've been in worse situations than this."

"But I don't see how your nephew or I is going to get out of this one."

"Easy. We just take both you and Bo back ta the sheriff's office so that Rosco can see that you're really who ya say ya are, and that it is your truck and driver's license that the Sheriff confiscated, which means Bo didn't steal anything and that he hasn't violated his parole."

"Well, where is your nephew?" Jonathan asked as he looked around.

"He's runnin' some errands for me with his cousin Luke."

"Uh, Mr. Jesse, sir," Cooter stumbled. "Maybe we oughtta warn them two that Rosco's on the hunt for Bo."

"You're right, Cooter and we better do it right quick."

"I'll try ta get a hold of 'em," Cooter answered as he went and sat back down in his truck.

"I'm sorry, sir," Jonathan told Jesse with a look of regret on his face. "I should never have come into Hazzard. It's been nothing but trouble for me and for Bo and he doesn't even know it yet."

"Son, us Dukes wake up everyday knowin' that there's gonna be some sort of trouble and we always manage ta get through it and we'll get through this one too. Now don't ya fret none. We'll get you and Bo out of this mess."

All Jonathan could do was nod even though he felt that everything was going wrong.

**A/N: Hoped you like it. I promise you, Bo, Luke, and Daisy will be making their appearances soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Spittin' Image**

**Chapter 4**

Eighteen year old Bo Duke was just coming out of Rheubottom's General Store after paying their monthly charge and stopped to see if his cousin Luke was anywhere around. Not seeing him or the General, he figured Luke must still be down at the hardware store picking up the materials that Uncle Jesse sent them to get, and started heading that way.

"Freeeeze, Bo Duke!"

Bo turned to see Rosco strutting over to him with his gun drawn and pointed in his direction. "Rosco, will ya put that gun away before ya end up shootin' someone, namely me!"

"Now you just hush Bo Duke," Rosco ordered as he neared the blond. "Thought ya could get away from me again, didn't ya? Now I can add escape ta the list of other charges I have on ya."

"Charges? What charges?" Bo asked taking a step back.

"You know what charges I'm talkin' about."

"Rosco, I haven't seen ya in over two days. How am I supposed ta know what you're talkin' about?"

"Oh don't give that. I caught ya and I caught ya fair and square too. I've got ya on speedin', grand theft auto, usin' a fake driver's license, breakin' probation, and now escape."

Bo stared back at the older man as Rosco ticked each violation off on his fingers with his gun. "Have ya lost your mind? I haven't done any of those things."

"My mind is not lost, it's right where it belongs," Rosco chuckled. "Now hold out your hands sos that I can cuff ya again and then stuff ya in the cell that ya didn't break out of." Before a stunned Bo could make a move, Rosco reached out and grabbed his hand and slapped a cuff on it.

"Rosco, I'm tellin' ya, ya done made a mistake."

"Not this time, Bo Duke, I got ya and you're not gonna get away from me this time. Kew kew, I love it, I love it." He then took hold of Bo's arm and started walking him back to the courthouse.

Bo shook his head as Rosco led him to the courthouse, smiling and waving his cuffed hands to some of the fellow Hazzardites as he passed them by. Both men stopped in their tracks when Ms. Tizdale stood in front of them.

"Rosco P. Coltrane, just why are ya arrestin' such a nice, fine boy as Bo here?"

"Now Ms. Tizdale," Rosco started as he took a step back from her imposing four foot nine stature while removing his hat. "I'm just doin' my duty and takin' in Bo here on some very serious violations."

"Serious violations?" she asked. "Bo Duke? Why Rosco, ya know that there boy didn't do anythin' wrong. Why his Uncle Jesse, sweet man that he is, would never allow his boys to do anythin' illegal."

"That's what I been tryin' ta tell him, Ms. Tizdale," Bo smiled innocently.

"You just hush, Bo," Rosco ordered before turning back to the older woman. "Now I caught Bo fair and square and I'm takin' him ta the jail right now. So if you'll please excuse us." Rosco pulled on Bo's arm, continuing to head over to the jail.

"Uh, Ms. Tizdale, do me a favor," Bo cried out over his shoulder. "Luke's over at the hardware store. Could ya tell him what's goin' on?"

"Sure thing, Bo," Ms. Tizdale hollered back. "I'm gone." The Duke boy smiled as he saw her making her way down the road.

The sheriff and his prisoner finally arrived at the courthouse and Rosco quickly led Bo down to the jail cells. Bo stopped in his tracks when he saw the damaged that had been done to the one cell. "Rosco, what happened?"

"Oh you know what happened," Rosco answered, missing the confused look on Bo's face. "I'm gonna make Cooter pay for that too, after I arrest him for helpin' ya escape."

"Rosco, I'm tellin' ya, ya must have me confused with someone else," Bo said as the sheriff un-cuffed his hands and pushed him into the undamaged cell, quickly locking the door.

"Boss is gonna be so happy with me that I got ya back," Rosco crowed. "He wasn't too pleased about the damaged you and Cooter caused."

Bo just shook his head seeing that Rosco wasn't listening to him. "Do I at least get ta make my one phone call?"

"Are you kiddin' me?" Rosco hollered as he put his hands on his hips. "I'm not givin' ya the chance ta escape again so ya might as well make yourself as comfortable as possible." The sheriff then smiled and headed back up the stairs mumbling to himself all the way.

Meanwhile, Ms. Tizdale made it over to the hardware store and quickly spotted the General Lee. Moving over to the stock car, she saw Luke coming out with an armful of supplies to place them into the trunk. "Luke! Luke!"

Luke looked up to see the older woman coming over and smiled as she neared. "Hey, Ms. Tizdale. How are ya?"

"Oh Luke, am I glad that I caught ya," she panted out, trying to catch her breath.

"Something wrong, Ms. Tizdale?" Luke asked in concern.

"It's your cousin Bo. Rosco arrested him."

"What?"

"The sheriff said that he had a whole mess of serious violations against Bo and was takin' him ta prison."

Luke slammed the General's trunk closed and ran a hand through his hair. "Did he say what kind of violations?"

"No, just that they were serious."

"With Rosco, jaywalkin' would be considered a serious violation," Luke muttered out loud. "Thanks Ms. Tizdale. I'll take care of this."

"I know ya will, Luke. You two boys are good boys. I know that your sweet Uncle Jesse wouldn't let you get away with anythin' illegal."

Luke couldn't help but smile back at the older woman's fondness for his uncle. "No, he sure wouldn't."

"Ya tell that uncle of yours ta take care and ta call if he needs anythin'."

"I'll do that, Ms. Tizdale and thanks again."

"Alright, Luke. Ya be careful, ya hear?"

"Yes ma'am." Luke grinned as he watched her walk away. Luke's thoughts were interrupted when he heard his friend calling him over the CB.

"_Breaker One, Breaker One, I may be Crazy but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter callin' any of ya Duke boys out there, come back."_

Moving over to the driver's side window, he reached in and grabbed the CB handset. "Ya got Luke here, Cooter. What do ya need?"

"_Just tryin' ta give you and Bo a heads up. Seems that Rosco is gonna be gunnin' for Bo so ya better watch yourselves and head on back ta the farm."_

"Wait a minute, Cooter, how'd ya know?"

"_Know what?"_

"That Rosco just arrested Bo?"

"_What? Dang, I'm too late. Listen Luke, don't go over ta the courthouse, just come on back home."_

"But I gotta try and find out why Bo's been arrested."

"_I know why Bo's been arrested but I can't explain it ta ya on the air. It'd be best if ya just came back ta the farm sos that Jesse and me can tell ya what's goin' on."_

"Cooter, what **is** goin' on?"

"_Just get back ta the farm and hurry. I'm gone."_

Luke threw the handset onto the General's front seat in frustration and quickly climbed in. Revving the engine, he took off in the direction of the farm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all the kind words I've been getting. Hope I'm not disappointing anyone. Enjoy!**

**Spittin' Image**

**Chapter 5**

The General skidded to a stop and the oldest Duke boy climbed out the window. "Uncle Jesse!" Luke called out as he headed towards the house. Jesse, followed by Cooter, walked out the door just as Luke got to it.

"What's goin' on, Uncle Jesse? How'd ya know that Bo was gonna get arrested?" Luke asked, wanting answers to the endless questions running through his head.

"Now just take it easy," Jesse ordered seeing how agitated his nephew was. "I can explain." Luke nodded and took a deep breath. "Well first off," Jesse started. "We gots us a visitor that inadvertently caused us this trouble."

"A visitor? Who is it?" Luke angrily asked. "What's he got against us?"

"He ain't got nothin' against us. Like I said, it was an accident."

"More like a case of mistaken identity," Cooter grinned.

Luke looked between his uncle and the mechanic trying to figure out what they were talking about. "Well who is this person?"

Jesse sighed as he glanced at Cooter. "Well, I guess the best way ta answer ya is ta introduce y'all. Cooter, ya want ta go get Jonathan for us?"

"Sure thing, Uncle Jesse," Cooter answered before heading into the house.

"Now ya might just want ta take a seat there at the picnic table," Jesse ordered as he steered Luke to the old table and pushed him down forcing him to sit on the bench.

Soon the back door opened and out walked Cooter followed closely by Jonathan. Luke quickly stood up when he saw his cousin standing there looking very agitated. "Wait a minute! Ms. Tizdale told me that she saw Rosco arrest Bo. How'd he get here so fast?"

"That's just it, Luke," Jesse smiled. "He ain't Bo."

"What do ya mean he ain't Bo?" Luke yelled back in confusion.

"Luke," Cooter grinned. "I'd like ya ta meet Jonathan Kent from Smallville, Kansas."

"Uh hi. Nice to meet you," Jonathan shyly said.

Luke couldn't help but blink in confusion as he stared at the blonde haired man, not quite believing their story, but one look at Jesse and Cooter, he just knew that that wasn't his cousin standing there. "But…I mean…that's not Bo?"

"Nope."

"He's really not…" Luke saw Jesse shaking his head and found himself sitting back down on the bench. "He looks just like Bo."

"I know," Jesse grinned back. "Jonathan's the spittin' image of your cousin."

"He sure is," Luke nodded slowly. Standing back up he walked over to his cousin's twin and took a hard look, finally noticing the small differences between the two. "Boy ya sure do look like Bo. Nice ta meet ya, Jonathan," Luke grinned back as he held out his hand.

For some reason, Jonathan found himself feeling relieved that the dark haired man had easily accepted the fact that he wasn't his cousin Bo, but now found himself upset about the fact that his "twin" was in jail because of him. "Uh, I'm sorry about all of this. If I had known that all of this was going to happen, I would have stayed out of Hazzard," he answered as he returned Luke's handshake.

"Now how were ya ta know that any of this was gonna happen?" Jesse asked the young man before turning to Luke. "Jonathan here was the one Rosco pulled over at one of his speed traps this mornin'. As ya can guess, Rosco thought that he was Bo and arrested him on all sorts of charges."

Luke nodded as understanding hit him. "What kind of charges?"

"Speeding, grand theft auto, using a fake driver's license, and probation violation," Cooter replied as he clapped Jonathan on his shoulder. "Everything that'll send Bo up the river for a long time."

"Cooter here then broke Jonathan out of jail and brought him here when he realized that he wasn't Bo, so ya can add escape ta them charges," Jesse said.

"I'm real sorry about all the trouble that I caused," Jonathan apologized again.

"I already done told ya that none of this is your fault," Jesse scolded lightly.

"Heck, ya didn't do anythin' at all except look like Bo," Luke grinned back.

"Now all we have ta do is figure out how ta get Bo out of this," Cooter chipped in.

"Same as before," Jesse answered. "We just take Jonathan with us ta the courthouse and show JD and Rosco that this really is Jonathan and that Bo is really Bo."

"Couldn't be simpler," Cooter said with a grin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Since Chapter 5 was so short, I threw in Chapter 6 as well. Hope you like it!**

**Spittin' Image**

**Chapter 6**

Meanwhile, back at the courthouse…

"Rosco! Get over here!" Boss Hogg loudly ordered his brother-in-law. The Sheriff stumbled and tripped his way over to the judge's podium, knocking over one of the tall stacks of paperwork that sat there onto the commissioner's pudgy hand. "Rosco, you idiot. Why don't you learn how to walk?"

"Well Boss, I do know how ta walk. I've been doin' it since I was a little kid," Rosco explained as he picked up the papers he knocked over.

"Well obviously you forgot how to," Boss answered as he shoved his cigar into his mouth and slapped the papers out of Rosco's hands. "Forget about that for now," he ordered as he handed the piece of paper that he signed over to Rosco. "I've got something more important for you to do. Here, take this."

"What's this?"

"This here piece of paper authorizes **you** to take Bo Duke over to the county jail so that **they** can lock him up and hold **him** for **us**."

Rosco glanced up from the paper and gave the commissioner a questioning look. "Uh, Boss, why don't ya want us ta hold Bo Duke? After all, our jail is just as good as theirs."

Boss scowled and removed the cigar from his mouth. "Because lame brain, our little itty bitty jail has been severely damaged and is in no shape to hold any prisoners."

"Well, that wasn't my fault, that was Cooter Davenport's fault."

"And there is no way that Cooter Davenport will be able to do the same thing to the county jail that he did to ours this morning," Boss growled back. "Plus with Bo Duke being watched by the state police, there's no way that Luke Duke or any other Duke will be able to break him out."

"Ooh, I love it, I love it!"

"Besides that, Bo saw me paying off Charlie this morning at the Boars Nest for all that electronic equipment, so I need to keep him out of the way until I can finish cutting the deal with the gentlemen that is gonna buy all that merchandise."

"You're right, can't have him blabbin' that ta the rest of his family. But what about his bail? Jesse could easily bail out Bo instead of breaking him out."

"Not if I set the fine at five thousand dollars," Boss chuckled with glee.

"Ooh, five thousand, ooh that's a good one, Boss, real good."

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it. I just need to keep him there long enough until I make this deal so that way he can't tell the rest of the Dukes what he saw, and then after his arraignment hearing where the judge will throw the book at him, he'll be out of our hair for quite a long time."

"That might not be very long with your little chrome dome shinin' like it is," Rosco giggled as he patted Boss on the top of his head.

"Rosco!" Boss yelled as he batted the sheriff's hand away. "Just get goin' before the rest of them Dukes find out that we have Bo in jail again."

"Yes sir, right away. I'll give Enos a call and have him meet me here so that he can help escort the prisoner, kew, kew," Rosco chuckled giving Boss a mock salute.

"Good, good, you do that," Boss smiled in agreement.

Both men jumped back from the podium when a fake fire hydrant suddenly appeared on top of it. Peering over the top, they saw Ms. Tizdale standing there glaring back at both of them. "Oh, Emma, it's you. You gave us quite a start," Boss said as he held his hand over his heart.

"I'll give ya more than that if'n ya don't keep Rosco and his fake hydrant away from my post office," Ms. Tizdale yelled back, shaking a finger at the chubby man.

"Now Emma, Rosco is only doin' his sworn, civic duty by giving those people tickets for being illegally parked in front of your store."

"JD, you know darn well that those spaces in front of my store are legitimate parking spaces and ya got no right ticketing anyone who's parked there. So help me, JD, if I find that fake hydrant in front of my store again, I'm gonna call the Post Master General and have him personally come down here and take care of both you and Rosco. Is that understood?"

Boss' eyes widened in fear knowing that Emma Tizdale meant every word she said. Nodding his head, he quickly caved in to her demands. "All right, all right, Rosco won't put that fire hydrant in front of your store anymore, but the next time you have problems with people blocking your front door, don't come cryin' to us. We was only tryin' to help you."

"I can do with out your kind of help, JD. Now, good day!" Ms. Tizdale stormed out of the courthouse, leaving two stunned officials in her wake. She quickly ran down the stairs and over to where her motorcycle was parked, picking up her CB. "This is Golden Eagle callin' Jesse Duke, ya got your ears on?"

Jesse, Luke, Cooter, and Jonathan all looked at each other when they heard Emma's voice calling for Uncle Jesse. The old Ridge runner quickly went over to his truck and grabbed the handset. "This is Jesse Duke. What can I do fer ya, Emma?"

"_Oh Jesse, I just came out of from the courthouse where I overheard JD Hogg and Rosco makin' plans on movin' Bo ta the county jail sos that they can hold him there for his arraignment hearing."_

"What?"

"_That's right, Jesse, and I heard JD tellin' Rosco that he's gonna set Bo's bail at five thousand dollars."_

"Five thousand? Why that fat meadow muffin…" Jesse ground out, quickly getting a hold of his temper since there was a lady somewhat present. "Now Emma, are ya absolutely sure?"

"_Oh I'm positive, Jesse. I was right in front of the podium and neither one realized that I was there so I overheard the whole thing. I also heard JD tell Rosco that Bo had spotted him and another man with a truck load of electronic equipment and they didn't want Bo tellin' you and Luke all about it sos that ya wouldn't try and stop him like ya usually do."_

The Dukes and Cooter turned to look at Jonathan and saw the look of surprise on the younger man's face.

The others all realized that they needed to get to town quickly and prove once and for all that Bo was Bo and Jonathan was Jonathan because if Bo got shipped out, there was no way for them to convince Boss and Rosco about their mistake. "All right, Emma. Thanks for lettin' me know."

"_Call me if ya need any help, Jesse."_

"I will and thanks again," Jesse answered before throwing the handset back into the truck.

Luke quickly turned to his cousin's double. "Alright, Jon, I need ya ta tell me what Ms. Tizdale is talkin' about?" Luke ordered.

"N…nothing, I swear," Jonathan stammered back. "I don't even know who this JD Hogg is."

"He's a short, little guy with a big belly and he wears a white suit and hat," Cooter happily filled in. Jonathan stood there shaking his head as he wracked his brain trying to think if he ever saw the man.

"Ya may have seen him when ya came inta town this morning," Jesse prodded.

Cooter snapped his fingers when a thought came to him. "Rosco stopped ya at speed trap number three so that means ya were drivin' down highway seventeen."

"Which goes right past the Boars Nest," Luke said, catching on to where Cooter was going with his line of thinking.

"The Boars Nest?" Jonathan asked as his face lit up in recognition. "That's right I did stop at a place called the Boars Nest. Needed to use the men's room and was told by the bartender that I needed to buy a drink because I used the facilities."

"That'd be the Boars Nest," Cooter chuckled back.

"Think Jon, did ya happen ta see Boss Hogg, the little guy in white there at all?" Luke pressed on, needing to know everything that had happened.

"Uh yeah, as I was leaving, I had to push my way around them so that I could get to my truck. In fact, he was standing there with another guy, handing him something, and the back of the truck was filled with boxes. I don't know what was in them but the truck was definitely filled. I just figured that it was some kind of shipment for the bar."

"Well, that explains why Bo's in so much trouble and why JD wants ta ship him out so badly," Jesse sighed. "That fat marshmella is gonna railroad Bo out of here just sos that he doesn't get himself caught."

"What are we going to do?" Jonathan asked, now truly upset that someone else might go to jail because of him.

"We go get him out of there is what we do," Cooter spoke up as he started to head for his truck.

"Wait, we can't just take Jon to see Boss and Rosco now," Luke exclaimed, causing everyone else to stop in his tracks.

"Why not?"

"If we bring Jon in ta prove that Bo is Bo, they're just gonna ship Jon here off under some other kind of trumped up charge since he's the one that actually saw Boss Hogg's money exchange."

"Well what do we do then?" Cooter asked as he saw the wheels in Luke's head spinning.

A small smile formed on Luke's face. "First we gotta get Bo back from Rosco and then we gotta find that electronics shipment."

This time it was Jesse that wanted to know what his nephew was thinking. "What fer?"

"If we can find the stuff and get rid of it or destroy it, then Boss has nothing ta hold against Jon or Bo for that matter because," Luke answered with a growing smile.

Cooter started chuckling, liking what he was hearing. "Let's do it, Buddyroe, let's do it!"

"First we need ta stop and get Daisy. With her help we'll box Rosco in so that we can grab Bo."

"Let's go," Jesse shouted as he and Cooter headed towards their respective truck.

"Come on Jon, you're with me," Luke ordered as he pushed the taller man over to the General.

Jonathan grabbed the door handle of the orange car and pulled himself chest first into the side of it. Standing back, he blinked in confusion before looking up at Luke. "What's wrong with the door?"

Luke couldn't help but chuckle, forgetting that that wasn't his cousin standing there. "Sorry. The General is a race car so the doors are welded shut."

Jonathan blinked again at the new information. "How do you get in?"

"Easy, like this," Luke answered as he swung his leg up, pulling the other along with it, and slid through the window. Leaning over so that he could see out the passenger side window, he grinned. "See, told ya it was easy."

Jonathan stared back at the grinning Duke boy and shook his head. Then, after Luke pulled himself back in, he lifted his leg and shoved it through the window, but slipped and ended up with one leg in and one leg out and his body stuck halfway through.

"No, ya gotta get your other leg in first," Luke instructed chuckling at the predicament his new friend was in.

Jonathan managed to push himself back out so that his foot was touching the ground and then swung that leg in through the window, sliding the rest of the way in. He released a big sigh of relief when he was finally sitting down. "Can't believe you have to do that just to get in this car," he grumbled, rubbing the new bruises that were forming on his back from his ungraceful adventure.

"Getting in is easy," Luke grinned as he started the engine. "Getting out can be a bit trickier."

"Great," Jonathan replied grabbing the door and dashboard as Luke took off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Spittin' Image**

**Chapter 7**

The three vehicles skidded to a stop in front of the Boars Nest and three of the men hurriedly entered the building, shortly followed by Jon who had a hard time getting out the General. The blonde haired man followed his new friends up to the counter where Daisy was pouring a beer into a pitcher and she looked up and smiled at the men. "Well hey fellas, what'll it be?"

"Daisy, we need your help," Luke answered.

Daisy looked at the four of them and saw the slightly troubled expressions that were on their faces. "What's goin' on?" she asked as she placed the pitcher on the bar.

"Rosco's gonna ship Bo off ta the county jail on some trumped up charges and we need ta stop that from happenin'."

Daisy's own face took on a puzzled air as she stared at the nervous blond man in front of her. "Luke, have y'all gotten into Uncle Jesse's shine? Bo's standin' right there."

"Uh Daisy," Cooter interrupted, "that ain't Bo."

Daisy sighed in frustration at the bad joke she thought that they were trying to pull. "Come on, fellas. I'm busy right now and I don't have time for your little games."

"They're not jokin' Daisy," Uncle Jesse spoke up. "This here fella ain't really Bo. His name is really Jonathan Kent. Jonathan, this is my niece Daisy, Bo and Luke's cousin."

Daisy now knew for a fact that they weren't joking with her because of what her uncle just said. She stared hard at Jonathan before her eyes widened in realization that the young man in front of her wasn't her little cousin after all. "Uh hey there, Jonathan."

Jonathan stood there enraptured by the sight of the pretty bar maid that was behind the counter, his jaw hanging wide open. It was Cooter's elbow to his ribs that finally shook Jonathan loose. "Uh, hi there?" the blond haired man stammered out, his voice pitching higher. He ignored the snort of laughter that came from the mechanic and the protective glares that came from Luke and Uncle Jesse.

"Hey Sugar, nice ta meet ya," Daisy giggled at the look of embarrassment on Jonathan's face.

"Daisy, we really could use your help," Luke reminded her, breaking her attention off of Jonathan.

"Sure Luke, what do ya need?"

"Like I said, Rosco's shippin' Bo off to the county jail so we need to stop him and get Bo before it's too late."

"Just how did Bo get into so much trouble this time?" Daisy asked and noticed the guilty look on Jonathan's face. "You did it to him, didn't ya, Jonathan?"

Jesse could see his niece's hackles rising in accusation and stopped her before her protective nature of Bo got their young visitor really in trouble…with her. "Not on purpose, Daisy, and it's a long story. Suffice it to say, we don't have time to explain it right now," he said as he looked at his watch. "Now according to Emma Tizdale, she called me again whiles we were on our way here, ta let me know that Rosco was waitin' for Enos ta help escort him and Bo. Enos most likely has gotten back ta town by now so we better get a move on if'n we want ta catch 'em."

Cooter's face lit up with excitement. "There's only one road for them ta take and that's Old Jacob's road. We could lay in wait for them at Junction Crossin' and "POW", box them in and grab Bo."

"Let's get a move on then," Luke ordered as he headed for the door.

Daisy went to follow the others but stopped and turned around. "Hey Jerry, Bo's in trouble. I'm gonna help. Be back as soon as I can." Jerry nodded and waved as she continued to make her way out the door knowing there was no way he was going to stop her.

**01 01 01 01**

Bo Duke sighed as he sat in the back of Rosco's patrol car, frustrated that the ornery lawman would not listen to him. He couldn't understand where the Sheriff had come up with all these charges to pin on him when he hadn't seen the man in over two days, but Rosco was adamant that the youngest Duke had indeed committed all these infractions. He also didn't understand what had happened to Luke. He knew that Ms. Tizdale went looking for his cousin to tell him what had happened, and if she couldn't find Luke, she would have surely called Uncle Jesse, but for some reason nobody showed up, so here he sat in the back of the patrol car watching Junction Crossing go by.

Bo's frown, however, quickly turned to a grin when Cooter's tow truck came barreling down the road and pulled up in front of the patrol car and suddenly stopped. "Judas Priest on a pony! Where in the world did he come from?" Rosco cried out as he slammed on the brakes to avoid hitting the back of the truck.

Behind them, Enos managed to stop in time but found himself boxed in on either side by Jesse's truck and Daisy's Roadrunner, not allowing him to go anywhere. The deputy was effectively distracted when Daisy slipped to the passenger seat of her car and leaned out the window causing Enos' eyes to widen in delight. "Hey ya, Daisy!" he said as a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Hey ya, Enos. Lovely day, ain't it?" Daisy smiled back knowing that she had the man's undivided attention.

"Uh, yeah, yeah it is," Enos stammered back, his eyes never quite reaching Daisy's face.

Realizing that this was his big chance, Bo reached forward with his cuffed hands and pulled Rosco's hat down over his eyes, temporarily blinding the sheriff before jumping out of the car and being grabbed by Cooter.

Cooter, pulled the youngest Duke towards his truck and pushed him inside and down onto the floorboards before covering him with an oil-stained blanket. "Stay down and out of sight 'til I tell ya it's okay," he ordered before grabbing the CB handle. "All right Lukas, it's show time!" the mechanic called out as he jumped back into his truck laughing.

Rosco finally managed to free himself from his hat just in time to see the General Lee racing by with the two Duke boys inside. "Ijit!" Looking in his rear view mirror, the sheriff saw that Enos was still being distracted by Daisy Duke. "Enos, you dipstick, Bo Duke is getting away. After him!" Rosco yelled, successfully getting his deputy's attention.

Cooter sat there and watched as the two patrol cars sped past and chased the General down the road, chuckling over the latest shuck and jive they had just pulled on the Hazzard Police force. He continued to watch until his attention was diverted by a movement beside him. "Hey Cooter, is it safe to come up yet?" Bo asked from his cramped hiding space.

"Oh, oh yeah, come on up now, Buddyroe," Cooter grinned removing the blanket and helping Bo to sit up.

"What's goin' on?" Bo questioned as he looked to find that Rosco and Enos were no longer around and that Daisy and Uncle Jesse were now standing beside the tow truck. "Where's Luke?"

"He's out savin' your bacon from Rosco and Enos," Cooter chuckled.

Bo turned worried eyes to his uncle. "But what's goin' on? Why is Rosco after me so badly? I didn't do nothin', Uncle Jesse…honest."

"I know ya didn't, Bo and there is a good explanation for all of this confusion too," Jesse replied, wanting to calm his nephew down.

"There is?" Bo asked in surprise.

"There is but it's best that we get somewhere safer than out in the open here. Cooter, get him to still sight number four like we agreed upon earlier with Luke and we'll explain everthin' ta ya there."

Before Bo could ask anything else, Cooter started up the truck and was heading for the still sight with Jesse and Daisy close behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**Spittin' Image**

**Chapter 8**

Luke, meanwhile, was leading Rosco and Enos on a merry chase through the rest of Hazzard County. Jonathan sat beside his new friend, holding on for dear life as he continued to play decoy for Luke's cousin. Luke looked over at his passenger and smile slightly when he saw the slight shade of green tingeing Jonathan's face. "What's the matter Jon? Ya don't look so good."

Jonathan swallowed hard before trying to speak. "I…I never did like the rides…at the carnivals. Always ended up…having motion sickness."

"Motion sickness?" Luke repeated in horror. "Well ifn you are gonna lose your lunch, let me know…fast. I can always pull over somewhere where Rosco and Enos won't be able ta find us until after you're done getting sick."

"Thanks…for the concern," Jonathan groaned out, closing his eyes again to try and settle his stomach.

Luke now found himself keeping one eye on the road, a second eye on Rosco and Enos, and a third eye on Jonathan especially when the man moaned again when Luke made a sharp turn. "Oh no," Luke groaned to himself when he saw the sign up ahead warning him that the bridge over Mitchell's Creek was out. "Jon, ya might want ta hang on ta somethin'…preferably your stomach."

Jonathan opened his eyes in time to feel the General speeding up as Luke pointed it towards the mound of dirt that was in front of them. "Uh Luke?" he warned as he grabbed the dashboard.

"I know. Hang on, we're gonna fly." Luke yelled a rebel yell that would rival his cousin's after the General's front end made contact with the dirt and sent the car sailing high over the slow flowing waters.

Jonathan flinched in horror as he felt the car leave the ground, swallowed hard as a feeling of weightlessness came over him causing his stomach to leap to his throat, and then tried to push himself further back into the seat as he saw the river bank coming closer and closer. He cried out slightly when all four tires landed solidly on the ground before the car skidded to a stop.

Luke turned around and watched as Rosco did his best to copy what he saw Luke do, only to land in the middle of the water instead. Enos, seeing the that the Sheriff didn't make it, slammed on his breaks and cringed when he felt his front tires leave the solid ground, only to have the undercarriage hang up on the edge of the mound causing the car to pivot as it tried to gain a balance. Luke laughed in joy and turned to see Jonathan staring straight ahead, his eyes slightly glazed over. "Jon? Hey Jon, you alright?" Luke asked as he shook the other man's shoulder.

Jonathan blinked a few times before realizing that the car was actually stopped. "Uh…" he answered before clumsily scrambling his way out of the window and heading towards a small group of bushes. Luke couldn't help but chuckle when he heard the sound of Jonathan retching in the nearby growth…even though he really did feel sorry for the man. Finally, he pulled himself out of the car and went over to see how his friend was doing.

"Feelin' better?" Luke asked when he saw that Jonathan was finished being sick.

The still nauseous man sat back on his haunches and looked up to see the small smile on Luke's face. "You did that…on purpose, didn't you?" he angrily accused, still trying to catch his breath.

"No not really. I didn't know that bridge was out too, but Bo and me have jumped the General like that before. Usually it's a good way ta get Rosco and Enos off our tail," Luke grinned as he held out a helping hand to the younger man. "See for yourself."

Jonathan did looked and sure enough saw Enos doing his best to help Rosco out of the water before falling in himself. "I…I guess you're right," Jonathan answered, as he began to calm down some. "That is one way of stopping them from chasing you."

"Yeah, those two have drowned more patrol cars than anyone else I've ever known," Luke laughed as he watched the two police officers both fall into the water again. "Come on. We better get a move on and meet up with the others so that we can get the rest of this mess straightened out."

"You're not going to jump your car again, are you?" Jonathan asked, pausing before getting back in.

The dark haired man shrugged. "Not plannin' on it but like I said, wasn't plannin' on jumpin' him here either."

**01 01 01 01**

While waiting for Luke and Jon to arrive, Jesse and Cooter explained to Bo how Jonathan, who could be Bo's double, had gotten himself in trouble by inadvertently witnessing one of Boss Hogg's deals taking place, how Rosco, thinking that Jon was Bo, charged him with various probation breaking violations, and how Cooter broke him out of jail after realizing that Jon wasn't Bo after all.

"So you're tellin' me that I'm in all sorts of trouble because this guy kinda looks like me?" Bo asked while trying to take in all he was told.

"Not kinda, Bo, just like ya," Cooter answered. "Heck I didn't know he was you until I heard him talk. He's got this strange kind of accent."

Jesse quickly picked up the story. "And since he saw JD making that deal, Luke figures that Boss Hogg will come up with some kind of trumped up charges against Jon and ship him out just so that he won't get himself into any kind of trouble. That's why we can't just go and prove who ya two really are just yet."

"Ahh, the poor guy," Daisy replied feeling sympathetic towards the out of towner.

"What are we suppose to do then?' Bo asked again frustrated that no matter what, he or this Jon fellow was still in serious trouble.

"That's what were gonna talk about," Jesse answered as he turned to see the General pulling up behind the other vehicles.

Bo stood and watched as a blonde haired man stopped himself from falling to the ground as he climbed out of the car and shakily stood up while holding tightly to the General's roof. His own mouth dropped open when the stranger turned and he saw his own face staring back at him.

Jonathan's own jaw slackened as he spotted Bo with the others. He had always heard about the possibility of a person having a double in the world, he just never expected to actually meet his. He felt Luke come and stand beside him, pushing him towards the other blonde. "Jonathan Kent, I'd like ta introduce ya ta my cousin, Bo. Bo Duke, Jonathan Kent."

The two men continued to stare at each other as they took each other in. It was Bo that finally broke from his reverie. "Uh, hey Jon. Nice ta meet ya."

Jonathan blinked a couple of times before answering. "Uh yeah, nice to meet you too."

"They really could pass for twins, couldn't they?" Daisy quietly commented as she took in their identical appearances.

"They sure could, if only Jon didn't have that accent." Cooter answered with a smile.

"So you're the guy that got me in trouble, huh?" Bo asked with a stern look on his face and his arms folded across his chest.

Jesse could see the expression of regret pass over Jonathan's face and gave his nephew a firm warning. "Bo…"

"Uh, I'm sorry about that," Jonathan said as he looked away in embarrassment.

"Ahh heck, ya can't help it if you've got yourself a face that everyone wants ta look at," Bo laughed back trying to ease Jonathan's tension.

Jonathan looked up in surprise at his double's reaction. "You mean you're not mad at me?"

Bo couldn't help but grin. "Heck no, how could I be mad at someone as good lookin' as myself? Besides, I think it's sorta neat ta be meetin' up with my twin even though we ain't brothers." Bo quickly turned to face his Uncle. "Hey Uncle Jesse, Jon and me ain't related are we?"

"Well ta tell ya the truth, I ain't too sure. I knows that there's no Kents on the Duke's side of the family but it is possible ya are related on your Mamma's side."

"That sure would be something wouldn't it?" Bo asked as he turned back to his doppelganger.

"Yeah, that sure would be something," Jonathan replied, still uncertain about this whole situation.

"Hey ya know what we should do?"

"What?"

"Show up in town together and really get tongues a waggin'."

"Now wait a minute Bo, ya can't be doin' something like that just quite yet," Luke reminded him.

"I realize that, Luke. I meant after we get things straightened out. Me and Jon here could really stir things up with all the girls. They wouldn't know who was who."

"Now don't ya be getting any silly ideas in that head of yours," Jesse advised. "We've got work ta do and the first thing we gotta do is ta figure out how ta ruin JD's plans."

"And that's something we really need ta do fast so that neither of yas gets sent ta prison," Luke spoke up.

"Amen ta that cousin," Bo replied with a smile. "What do ya have in mind?"

"Well the first thing we gotta do is find out just where Boss is keepin' his goods. If we can get rid of those, then he's got no reason ta hold ya, Jon."

"That's sounds good but where do we go ta do that?" Jonathan questioned.

"Where else?" Luke smiled back at the others.

"The Boars Nest!" Bo and Cooter answered simultaneously.

"Exactly. If he has any type of records on what he got in, he should have it there."

"But how do we get in there ta find out?" Bo asked this time.

"Simple," Luke grinned as he looked over at his female cousin. "Daisy."

Daisy turned surprised eyes to her older cousin. "Me?"

"Well sure. Ya just let us know when Boss leaves and me and Bo will do the rest."

"Okay Luke but ya just promise me that y'all will be careful. I don't want ta see any of yas goin' ta prison.

"Neither do we, Daisy, neither do we."


	9. Chapter 9

**Spittin' Image**

**Chapter 9**

With Jonathan safely hidden at still sight number four with Cooter and Jesse, the three cousins headed back to the Boars Nest, with Daisy going back to work and Bo and Luke waiting for her to signal them when it was safe to come in. Daisy discretely went over to the office door only to sigh in disappointment at hearing Boss and Rosco's voices on the other side.

"You mean to tell me you had Bo Duke on all those charges and you let him escape?" JD Hogg yelled at Rosco, his face turning red from anger.

"Well, ijit, it's not like I did it on purpose," Rosco answered timidly as he scrunched his hat in his hands. "See Enos and me were on our way ta the county jail when we was cut off and boxed in by the rest of the Dukes and Cooter. Then Bo pulled my hat over my eyes and got out of the patrol and jumped into the General Lee."

"So you let him escape!" Boss yelled. "We finally had the chance to lock that boy away on legal charges and you let him escape."

"Well he couldn't have gotten too far. All I have ta do is find him," Rosco explained.

"Rosco, you wouldn't be able to find your own nose if it wasn't attached to your face," Boss sarcastically replied.

"Now that would be silly me losin' my nose like that. I mean how could I just…"

"Rosco!" The sheriff couldn't help but jump at the sound of Boss' angry voice. "Now you just listen up. I want you to find Bo Duke and bring him in."

"Well how do I do that?" a perplexed Rosco answered.

"I don't care how you do it, just do it," Boss ordered. "And don't you come back until you have him. Understand? 'Cause if you don't, you'll be workin' the night shift…"

"At Cousin Wally's All You Can Eat Sushi and Live Bait Shop," Rosco finished.

"At Cousin Wally's All You Can Eat Sushi and Live Bait Shop," Boss repeated. "Now find him or else."

Rosco straightened up and saluted. "That's a big ten-four, Little Fat Buddy."

"And Rosco," Boss yelled back, "I ain't your Little Fat Buddy."

"Ooh, uh right. Ten-four, over and out."

"And quit usin' that CB lingo when you're standin' right in front of me."

"Uh, yes sir," Rosco said and he put his hat back on and headed for the door grumbling under his breath as to how he was going to find Bo Duke, especially since the rest of the Dukes had more than likely hidden the younger man.

Boss let out a sigh of frustration as he moved over to one of his filing cabinets and placed a new file in the top drawer. Closing it, he quickly locked it and headed out the door towards the bar. He was so frustrated with the Sheriff that it didn't even occur to him that the answer to finding out where Bo Duke was hidden was standing behind the counter. "Daisy, I'm goin' on my late lunch break. I'll be back soon."

"Sure thing Boss. Ya sure I can't fix ya anythin' ta eat here?" Daisy asked excited at the prospect that the man in white was leaving.

"Uh no thank you. We ran out of pickled pork livers this mornin' so I guess I'll just go into town and get something there."

"Alright Boss, if ya say so," Daisy smiled back. She ran over to the door and watched him climb into his Cadillac and drive away. Waiting long enough to make sure that he wasn't coming back, she headed towards kitchen to the back door and signaled the all clear. She soon saw Luke and Bo sneaking their way over to the outer door of Boss' office, meeting up with them as she looked around the parking lot for any one suspicious. "Okay fellas, all clear. Now be sure ta get in and out of there quick. I don't know how long it'll be before Boss comes back. This is the night he usually comes back ta count his profits for the week."

"He only does that once a week?" Bo asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why?"

Bo just shrugged. "I don't know, just figured Boss would do it every night not just once a week."

Daisy couldn't help but giggle. "He would but Lulu forces him ta eat supper with her every night except for tonight. Tonight is her Ladies Auxiliary meetin'."

"Ahh, that makes sense," Luke grinned back. "Okay, ya better get back inside before someone misses ya."

"Alright but be careful you two," she reminded them again.

"We will," Bo assured her as she turned to leave.

Bo stood and watched in admiration as Luke easily jimmied the lock on the door allowing the two cousins to enter the office. Taking a look around, they soon found the file cabinets sitting against the wall by the door to the bar. Heading over, Luke took care of the lock and pulled open the top drawer.

"Do ya think Boss would keep information on that stuff in here?" Bo asked as Luke flipped through the files.

"You better hope so," Luke answered as he continued to search. "Accordin' ta Ms. Tizdale, she overheard Boss telling Rosco that Jon saw the deal goin' down for the electronics equipment. Obviously the stuff is stolen so Boss isn't storin' them here but he might have written down where he's keepin' them."

"Yeah, but how will we know if what we're lookin' at is what we need?"

Luke stopped looking and smiled back at his cousin as he pulled out a file marked "Electronics" and opened it. "Well accordin' ta this file, Boss received a shipment of electronics earlier today and had the driver take them ta an old farmhouse on Route Six ta store in the barn 'til he can make his final deal for them."

"An old farmhouse on Route Six? Do you realize just how many old farmhouses there are on Route Six?" Bo asked in frustration.

"Yeah well at least it's a start. Come on. Let's go tell the others what we found," Luke ordered as he put the file back and locked the cabinet. Luke then opened the door leading out to the bar and peeked around it to inform Daisy that they were leaving. Daisy looked up in time to see Luke's head pop out from behind the door and nodded in understanding when he gave her the thumbs up. She quickly went back to work as Luke pulled back in and closed the door. Daisy knew that if she were needed, the boys would give her a call.


	10. Chapter 10

**Spittin' Image **

**Chapter 10**

Expertly avoiding Rosco and Enos, Bo and Luke quickly made their way back to the still sight where Jesse, Cooter, and Jonathan were patiently waiting for their return. After filling in the others as to what they had found in the files, the two cousins saw their uncle smiling at the news. "What are ya grinnin' about, Uncle Jesse," Bo asked in surprise. "Ya do realize how many abandoned farms are on that road, don't ya?"

Jesse grinned even harder. "Sure I do and all because of Boss Hogg buyin' up that land when he thought that that big oil company was gonna come in ta drill for oil. He paid a pretty price for each of those farms but he figured that he was gonna be rich from the profits he was gonna make from the rental of that land. Turns out that there was no oil, only lots and lots of underground water wells."

"But what are ya grinnin' about?" Luke asked this time.

"Well what ya boys are forgettin' is that since JD owns all those farms, nobody's been takin' care of them proper, and since he won't spend a dime on them ta keep them in shape, there's about only three farms left that have a barn standin' at all."

"Only three?" Jonathan questioned, shocked at what he just heard.

"Yep three," Jesse smiled. "Some of them have been destroyed because of neglect, some by the storms we've had in the past, and some by these three crashin' their cars through 'em ta get away from Rosco and Enos." Jesse saw Jonathan pale slightly at the thought of the others purposely crashing through a barn wall.

Cooter, however, couldn't control the chuckle that escaped from him. "That's right, there are only three barns standin'."

"Well that sure narrows the search down some," Luke smiled back.

"Let's see," Jesse said as he sat back thinking about which ones were still around. "That would be the old Miller place, the Fitzgerald's barn, and the Porter's old place."

"They're spread out some but we should be able ta check them all out before nightfall," Bo chipped in.

"Well, let's get a move on then," Cooter announced as he stood up.

Before the others had a chance to move, Luke grabbed onto his uncle's arm. "Uncle Jesse, why don't ya give your old friend, Sam Mitchell, a call and invite him down for some of your crawdad bisque."

"Sam Mitchell?" Jesse questioned not quite sure why Luke was asking about his friend.

"Sure. It's been a while since ya had him down ta the farm. In fact, we could meet him on the way into town, especially since he's gonna go past where we're searchin'."

Jesse's eyes lit up with amusement when he saw the smile on his nephew's face. "Sam Mitchell. Ya know it has been a while since we've seen him. I'll head on over ta the farm whiles you four see if ya can find where JD is storin' that electronic equipment."

"All right, Uncle Jesse," Luke grinned. "Just stay close ta the CB in case we run into any trouble."

"Ya got it, Luke. Ya boys be careful, ya hear?"

"We're always careful, Uncle Jesse," Bo beamed back.

"That's what I'm worried about," Jesse chuckled as he watched the four men climb into their respective vehicles and drive off.

**01 01 01 01**

As Bo and Luke headed towards the Fitzgerald place, Cooter and Jonathan stopped at the Miller's barn to give it a quick search. Upon opening the barn doors, the two men could tell right away that there was no electronic equipment stored in there and that, in fact, the old structure was about ready to fall over. Carefully closing the doors, the two men made their way back over to Cooter's truck and got in. As they took off down the road, Cooter grabbed the CB to call Bo and Luke.

"Breaker one, breaker one, I maybe crazy but I ain't dumb. Crazy Cooter callin' the Duke cousins, come back."

"_We're here, Cooter. What'd ya find?" Luke answered back._

"Well, me and Jon here found a big negatory at the Miller place."

"_I copy that, Crazy C. Why don't the two of yas start headin' over ta the Porter place while Bo and me search the Fitzgerald's barn. We're almost there and if we find anythin', we'll holler."_

"Ya got it, Lukas Dukas. We're gone," Cooter answered back. Turning, he smiled over at Jonathan who was staring at the mechanic. "Hang on, son, we're haulin' rubber, blubber."

Jonathan's eyes widened in fear as Cooter pressed down on the accelerator. "Uh, you're not planning on jumping this truck, are you?"

Cooter saw the scared look pass over the blonde man's face and chuckled. "The only thing this thing might jump over is a mud puddle. Let me guess, ya got ta experience the General in flight?"

"Uh yeah, unfortunately," Jonathan grimaced as he place his arm protectively over his midsection. "Let's just say that my stomach hasn't been the same since." Cooter couldn't help but laugh again at his friend's distraught look.

**01 01 01 01**

Rosco quickly sat up in his patrol car as he listened to the conversation between Luke and Cooter. His face lit up in excitement at the thought of recapturing Bo Duke along with his cousin Luke, and once again getting in Boss' good graces. The sheriff turned his CB back to the official police channel and grabbed the handle.

"This is Sheriff Rosco P. Coltrane callin' his Little, Fat buddy, come back?"

"Rosco, I already done told you that I am not your Little, Fat buddy, you got that?" Boss angrily answered causing Rosco to wince. "Now you better be callin' me with the good news that you found Bo Duke and have him cuffed and stuffed in the back of your vehicle."

"Well, not exactly," Rosco answered but continued before Boss could yell at him some more, "but I did overhear that the Duke boys are headin' ta the old Fitzgerald place."

"Fitzgerald place?" Boss screamed back. "Rosco, you got to get them Dukes before they go inside that barn."

"What's the big deal, Boss? The only thing that barn holds is a lot of dust."

"You nitwit, that's the barn where I have my elec…uh shipment stored while I wait to meet with the buyer," Boss explained.

"Shipment?" a confused Rosco asked before the light bulb went on. "Oooh, the shipment, uh yeah, now I get ya, kew kew."

"And you better get those Duke boys or I'll divorce your fat sister, my wife Lulu, and send her back home to live with you!"

"Ijit, ya wouldn't do that, would you?"

"Oh wouldn't I?" Boss answered in a singsong voice.

"Uh yeah, ya would," Rosco grimaced at the thought.

"Now go arrest them Dukes!" Boss ordered as he put on his white coat and grabbed his hat intent on seeing that Rosco didn't mess things up for him. "I don't want nothing to happened to that shipment, you understand?"

"Uh I understand. I'm gone." Rosco threw the handset down and with his gumballs a glowing, headed towards the old Fitzgerald place in search of the Duke boys.

**01 01 01 01**

Bo and Luke pulled up to the old Fitzgerald place and quickly climbed out of the car. The two made their way over to the barn only to find a shiny new lock on the old battered door. "Somehow that lock just doesn't fit in with the rest of the decor," Luke chucked as he fingered the heavy-duty security device. "I think we may have found Boss' stash."

"It sure looks that way," Bo smiled back. "But I think that we should check this out just to be sure."

"I think you're right," nodded Luke. "I'll go back to the General and let Cooter and Jon know that we might be onto something here and I'll see if we got something that'll take that lock off."

"Right."

"In the meantime, why don't ya take a look around and see if ya can find another way in."

"I'm on it, Cuz," Bo grinned as he slapped Luke's shoulder and the two split up.

As Luke made his way back to the car, Bo headed around the side of the old barn, tapping on the ancient timbers in hopes of finding a loose or broken board. He found that the old planks were still in fairly decent condition and that the old window that was there had been boarded up as well. As he turned the corner to check out the back of the building, he stopped in his tracks at the sight of a gun pointed directly at him. Without even thinking, he put his hands up in the air in surrender.

"You again," the man growled, anger clearly written on his face.

"Me?"

"Don't play games with me, kid. I know you saw Hogg payin' me off at that dump he calls a bar.

Bo shifted on his feet and gave the man a scared smile. "Honest mister, that wasn't me," he answered truthfully. "Ya got me confused with someone else."

"I don't think so, otherwise you wouldn't be here. I knew that I couldn't trust Hogg to take care of you properly," the man menacingly growled. "He's too soft when it comes to takin' care of business. Guess I'll just have to do it myself." Bo swallowed hard and nodded as the man indicated that he should quietly start walking towards the open door that was located in the back of the barn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Spittin' Image**

**Chapter 11**

While Bo was searching around the barn, Luke contacted the others including Jesse to let them know what they had found before checking the General's trunk and finding a pair of bolt cutters that they had just used the other day. He smiled as he turned back to the barn but it faded somewhat when he found no sign of his cousin. His sixth sense that he had when it came to Bo being in trouble kicked in and he started heading back to the barn but stopped when he heard Cooter's truck pull up and his saw his two friends get out. He made his way back to them using hand motions to indicate that they needed to be quiet.

"What's goin' on, Lukas?" Cooter softly questioned when he saw the look of angst on his friend's face.

"We think we found the stash but now I can't find Bo."

"What? What do ya mean ya can't find Bo?"

"He went to check out the barn some more whiles I called ya and grabbed these," Luke answered as he held up the bolt cutters. "He should have made it back around by now and I was just gonna check it out when ya pulled up."

"Well let's go find him," Cooter ordered.

Splitting up, Cooter went to the right while Luke and Jon went left, all of them keeping an eye out for the missing Duke. The fear grew when the three of them rounded the back wall only to find each other and no sign of Bo. They quickly met up while searching for anything that would tell them where Bo had disappeared to.

"I didn't think it would be that easy ta lose a six foot four person like this," Cooter said as he pushed his hat back.

"He couldn't have gone far," Luke answered as he scanned the surrounding fields. "He hasn't been missin' that long."

"What about the barn?" Jonathan asked as he stared at something on the ground.

"The only door I saw was on the front unless there was one on the side y'all were checkin' out," Cooter replied ignoring what his friend was looking at.

"Nothin' on our side, Coot," Luke answered still puzzled as to what happened to his cousin.

"Then how do you explain those?"

Cooter and Luke turned to look at what Jonathan was pointing at. "Footprints!" Luke exclaimed as he went to examine them a bit closer. "And from the looks of it, there's at least two different people here."

"You think one of them was Bo?"

Luke nodded in certainty. "Sure looks like his boot print."

"But Bo would have ta be a ghost ta get through that wall," Cooter answered, confused when he saw the footprints disappearing under what appeared to be solid wood.

"Not if there was a door there," Luke stated as he examined the wall more closely.

Cooter moved to take a closer look. "A door? Ya mean there's a door there? How?"

"Well shoot, Cooter, Mr. Fitzgerald was an ole Ridge Runner just like Uncle Jesse was."

"That's right, he was, wasn't he?"

"A Ridge Runner?" Jon asked.

Cooter grinned as he continued looking at the wall. "Yeah a Ridge Runner. Men around these here parts would make homemade moonshine and ta keep from getting caught by the Feds, they would hide it in different locations some of which were small storage rooms built inta their barns."

"And so that the Feds wouldn't find these storage rooms, they built false panels and hidden doors that only the owner or possibly another Ridge Runner would know about, ya know in case the whiskey needed ta be moved before it was actually found. Our barn has two hidden storage rooms." The smile on Luke's face grew when he found a small knot in the wood in which he placed his finger and pulled. The secret door popped open and Luke caught it, holding it still, in case Bo's "new friend" was nearby.

Holding a finger up to his lips, Luke silently ordered the others to be quiet as he opened the door even wider and took a peek inside. The tiny slivers of light shining through the cracks of the wooden planks showed a small room that was about three feet deep but ran the length of the back end of the barn. Seeing that it was empty Luke made his way inside closely followed by Cooter and Jon. Being as quiet as possible, Luke felt along the inside wall for the latch he knew would be there and grinned again when he accidentally tripped it. Slowly opening the door, the three of them could hear voices coming through the opening, with Bo's being one of them. Making their way as quietly as possible, they snuck themselves in and hid behind a large pile of boxes.

"I keep tellin' ya, mister, I've never seen ya before in my life."

"You sayin' that still won't make me believe it," Charlie answered as he finished tying Bo's ankles together, having already tied Bo's hands behind his back and then wrapping more rope around his chest and arms effectively securing him to one of the wooden supports. "And I done told Hogg that I would take care of things if he didn't, which I can plainly see he didn't." Charlie stood up and smiled grimly at the blonde haired boy. "There that should hold ya until I make some room in that there truck and don't think that I ain't gonna charge Hogg for all this extra work neither."

Bo swallowed hard as he watched the man slowly start removing electronic equipment from the back end of the old box truck placing it next to other boxes of equipment that was already being stored in the barn. He knew that Luke was outside the barn and he hoped that his cousin didn't do anything foolish like cut off that lock and open the door just so Charlie would have to do something drastic. He'd seen the size of Charlie's gun and he knew he had to do something, but what? He tried to free himself by wiggling in hopes of loosening the ropes wrapped around his chest and arms while struggling to get his hands free, only to find that Charlie knew how to tie a good knot.

Luke, meanwhile, was peering around a stack of boxes that he and the others were hiding behind. He could see that his cousin appeared to fine but that he was in no position to help, and that Bo was actually in deep trouble with Boss' henchman planning on taking care of him…permanently. Luke quietly signaled that he and Cooter would go after Bo's captor while Jonathan would distract the man. Jonathan's eyes widened in alarm at the thought of having to confront the man especially since he was most likely armed, but the Kansan swallowed down his fear and nodded in understanding. He watched as Luke and Cooter got into position while awaiting Luke's signal.

When Luke gave the sign that he and Cooter were ready, Jonathan quietly moved from behind the boxes and loudly cleared his throat. "Uh excuse me sir, but Bo's right. You really do have the wrong guy."

Charlie spun around at the sound of someone else being in the barn and stared at Jonathan before turning to look at the man's double who was still tied up on the floor. Bo couldn't help but give the man a smug smile. "Told ya!"

Charlie dropped the box that he was still holding before pulling out his gun from his waistband. Seeing the weapon, Jonathan dove off to the side behind some boxes, missing the fact that Luke and Cooter were tackling the bad guy before he could even fire. Charlie struggled with the two men and was forced to drop his gun when Cooter continually smashed the man's hand onto the ground, loosening his grip on the weapon. Luke, not wanting to take any chances, drove his fist into Charlie's face, knocking the criminal out cold. Sitting back, the two men celebrated by giving each other a high five. They just started to get up on to their feet when they heard a familiar shout.

"Freeze!" Rosco yelled as the main door was slid open. The sheriff stood there with his own gun drawn and Boss Hogg standing right behind him with a wicked smile on his face. "Well, well, well, look at what we got here, Rosco? Not only do we have Bo Duke on probation violations, but we also have Luke Duke and Cooter Davenport with tryin' to move stolen electronic equipment. Now that should be good for about ten years in prison…a piece."

"Now wait just a minute, Boss," Cooter shouted as he menacingly made his way over to the Hazzard law.

"Ijit, now ya just calm down Cooter and don't do anythin' that could get ya inta more trouble," Rosco warned.

"Rosco, they're not the ones stealin' electronic equipment, he is," Bo shouted from where he was still tied up. "Besides, that guy there was plannin' on killin' me."

Fear swept over the chubby man's face at the implications Bo just announced but his quick, little mind was whirling with a new idea. "Oh don't give us that cock and bull story, Bo Duke, it's obvious that you're little scheme was doomed to failure so you set this whole scene up just so that you could place the blame on this nice, innocent man."

"Innocent?" Luke shouted. "That gun there proves he wasn't innocent."

"Poppycock," Rosco cried out. "Ya lie, all ya Dukes just lie. Now why would I take your word for everythin' here?"

"Yeah, why would he?" Boss piped up.

"Because, Bo here wasn't the one that saw your money exchange at the Boars Nest, Jonathan was," Luke hotly explained.

"Jonathan? Who's Jonathan?" Rosco asked as he looked around the barn for someone else.

Luke and Cooter spun around in search of their new friend, only to find that he was missing. "Well, where did he go?" Cooter asked when he couldn't find the man.

"Hey, he's over there," Bo shouted as he pointed with his chin to Jonathan's direction.

Seeing a pair of legs sticking out from behind some boxes, the two accused ran over to find an unconscious Jonathan Kent. "Aw man, he must've hit his head when he dove out of the way," Cooter said when he spotted the bruise on the blonde's temple.

"Come on, let's get him out of here," Luke suggested as they picked the man up. Boss and Rosco stared at the limp form that was hanging between Luke and Cooter, shocked to see Bo's twin between them.

"What? Who…who's that?" Boss stammered out, looking between Bo and Jonathan.

"This here is Jonathan Kent from Smallville, Kansas," Luke answered as they sat the blonde back down on the floor leaning him against Cooter's chest.

"He looks just like Bo," Rosco said in a stunned voice.

"And he's the one that ya falsely arrested this afternoon," Luke smiled back. "I think Jonathan has a pretty good counter suite against ya, especially since that is his valid driver's license and truck that ya confiscated."

"And since ya now know that he's him and I'm me, ya don't have any probation violations on me after all," Bo smiled back from his still seated position.

Boss' mind went into action once again as he tried to think of a way out of this mess…then he smiled. "Well all that proves is that he was also in on your little caper so all Rosco's got to do is change the charges that we filed against Bo, I mean him, I mean…?" Boss had to stop, now getting himself confused over which blonde haired man was really arrested this morning.

"What charges would those be?" The small group spun once again to see a man in a three-piece suit standing at the door with Uncle Jesse right behind him.

"Who, pray tell, are you?" Boss asked as he stuck a cigar into his mouth.

"Name's Samuel Mitchell, FBI," the man grinned as he held out his badge, knowing of Hogg's reputation for bending the law in his favor.

"FB and I?" Rosco asked and looked at the badge that Sam held up for him to inspect. "Yep, that's what it says alright, FB and I."

"Just what brings such a fine man like yourself to our little community, Mr. uh…uh…"

"Mitchell," Jesse answered for Boss.

"Yes, just what brings you here, Mr. Mitchell?" Boss asked again.

"I was visiting my friend Jesse here when we passed by and saw your patrol car outside with its lights still flashing. I thought maybe you could use my help."

Boss held up his hands in front of him, palms out, waving them madly. "Oh no, we're doin' just fine, ain't we, sheriff?"

"Oooh yeah, just fine, just fine indeed. In fact I was just about ta arrest these here Duke boys for..."

"No he's not!" Boss yell while placing a hand over Rosco's mouth causing the man to mumble into the chubby hand.

"He's not?" Luke asked suspiciously.

"Uh uh," Boss answered while letting Rosco go. "You see, these here fine boys just help me capture this here criminal in an electronics heist. All this equipment here was stolen so my sheriff and I are gonna confiscate it and use it as evidence against that man." Everyone looked down on the floor at the still unconscious Charlie.

"Mind if I take a look?" Sam asked as he moved over to the truck and started taking a quick inventory of the stolen items. "My, my Mr. Hogg. It's a good thing that I came along when I did."

"It is?"

"Oh yes. You see all this equipment here is from a robbery that happened just across the Tennessee border by a man named Charlie Bryant, which I can see by the man lying on the floor there, matches the description to a tee. Mr. Bryant here is wanted in several different states on numerous charges of electronics robbery with the intent to sell said stolen goods, and by the looks of what is being stored here, this must be the rest of the equipment he stole so," Sam smiled as he turned back to face the man in white, "this makes this a federal investigation after all. I'll have to contact my superiors but we should have all of this equipment taken off of your hands in no time, along with your prisoner there."

"But, but…"

"Everything should be wrapped up later this evening once we have an itemized inventory," Sam smiled. "And you boys will probably get a big reward for the capture of this man," Sam smiled while looking at the young men.

"A reward?" Boss groaned loudly, seeing all of his money slipping through his fingers.

"By the way, what's wrong with this young man?" Sam questioned as he looked at the still form of Jonathan.

"He kinda knocked himself out tryin' ta get away from the bad guy when he pulled out his gun," Cooter explained.

"We were just on our way ta the doc's ta make sure he's okay," Luke added.

"Well let's do just that," Sam said as he moved over to Charlie's side. "Sheriff, if you would be so kind as to give me a hand with this man?" Together, Sam and Rosco picked up Charlie and dragged him out to the Agent's car where he was cuffed and stuffed into the back seat.

"Come one, Luke," Jesse ordered as he helped to pick up the unconscious Kansan. "Put Jonathan in Cooter's truck and we'll get him ta Doc Petticord's place and have him take a look at Jonathan," Jesse ordered as he followed the younger men out the door.

Soon everyone had filed out of the barn when Bo realized that he wasn't about to go anywhere as he was still was tied up. "Uh, hey fellas? Need a little help here!" He waited a few moments but nobody came back so he started shouting a little louder. "Luke? Uncle Jesse? Cooter? Anyone?" But still he sat tied to the post.

**EPILOGUE**

The small group finally made it home that evening, all happy to be in fairly decent shape, with Jonathan ending up having a concussion from when he banged his head while trying to escape Charlie. Bo was still a little miffed that the others had left him tied up to the support post and it was another hour before Luke came back apologizing to his cousin about forgetting about him. He told Bo that it wasn't until they were trying to convince Doc Petticord that Jonathan really wasn't him that they realized that the youngest family member was still tied up in the barn. Bo soon got over the majority of his anger though, especially when Jesse pulled him into a large hug after making sure that he was alright.

The following morning, Jesse called Jonathan's parents and explained to them what had happened to their son and assured them that he was all right even though he did have a concussion. To make it up to them, he was going to send Bo and Luke to get the tractor part that Jonathan was sent to get and they would all drive the young man back to Kansas starting the next day. Both Hyrum and Jessica Kent were excited about the prospect of meeting their son's double and his family.

Boss Hogg and Sheriff Rosco were forced to give Jonathan back his license, his truck, and drop all the charges against both himself and Bo along with all the trumped up charges of electronics theft against Luke and Cooter as well. Boss also had to give up his inventory of electronic equipment he had planned to sell for thousands of dollars to FBI Agent, Sam Mitchell, who was only too happy to take it off his hands, as well as, Charlie Bryant. Charlie did everything in his power to try and convince the Feds that he had been set up to take the fall and that Boss Hogg was really the brains behind the whole affair, but Sam really had no evidence to hold against the wily County Commissioner since it was only Charlie's fingerprints that were found on the equipment and truck. So once again, Boss JD Hogg got off scot-free but a few thousand dollars poorer than what he expected for the deal.

That evening, a victory celebration over the Hazzard Law was planned at the Boars Nest so Luke, Jesse, Daisy, and Cooter made their way to the small bar, finding themselves a couple of good tables so that they could watch the crowd around them. Fifteen minutes later, heads turned, the dancing stopped, and people stared when both Jonathan and Bo walked into the bar side by side. The two couldn't help but laugh at everyone's reaction as the identical men made their way through the crowd to the tables where the others were. A few minutes later, Jesse took pity on the confused crowd and happily introduced Jonathan to the rest of the Boars Nest.

The two men proved to be popular that night with the single girls asking first one to dance then the other just to see which one was better…at dancing that is. Jesse called the evening short though knowing that they needed to get up early the following morning to first get the chores done before packing up and beginning their drive to Kansas. Cooter and Enos volunteered to keep an eye on the farm while they were away so Jesse knew that he had nothing to worry about for the next few days.

With everything packed up, the small family plus Jonathan climbed into their vehicles and were on their way. Jesse, who was riding with Jonathan just so he wouldn't have to climb in and out of the General's windows, chuckled when he heard Jonathan's sigh of relief when they passed the _"You Are Now Leaving Hazzard County"_ sign. The Kansan gave Uncle Jesse a sheepish grin when he realized just how loud that sigh really was causing Jesse to chuckle harder. "I don't blame ya boy," the old Ridge Runner said as he patted the young man's shoulder. "Hazzard's not your typical community but I wouldn't trade it for the world."

Jonathan couldn't help but smile back. "I feel the same way about Smallville, sir, and fortunately it's a nice, quiet, sane kind of town. No one would ever accuse my hometown of being an exciting place like Hazzard. In fact, nothing exciting ever happens there and probably nothing ever will either."

And so the two vehicles continued to make their way towards Kansas all of them relieved that this story had a happy ending and with one Jonathan Kent anxious to get back to his normal, quiet life.

The End

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who sent in their kind words and I hope you all enjoyed it. Take care now!**


End file.
